


"𝑹𝒆𝒚𝒍𝒐 𝒎𝒊𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒔"

by Patyskywalker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage, Microfic, One Shot, Semi AU, reylo microfics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patyskywalker/pseuds/Patyskywalker
Summary: Viñetas sobre el reto #microfics en Twitter del mes de mayo.Me inspire en @princesasolo
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Magia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Disney y LucasFilm
> 
> Y antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que la viñetas no tienen relación unas con otras.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de usar tu magia conmigo? Me hipnotizas y enamoras más cada día - Ben se acercó a Rey y le dio un beso en la frente para luego abrazarla y cargarla hasta adentro de la casa.

Rey sentía lo mismo. Eso era la magia del amor, algo que jamás se acabaría entre ellos.

* * *

Entraron a la casa riendo y Rey intentaba bajarse de sus grandes brazos.

\- ¡Ben! ¡Bájame ahora! - Ben no hizo caso y en lugar de bajarla le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

Rey sólo reía ante el acto y pateaba más, lo cual hizo comprender a Ben que tal vez no fue una buena idea hacerle cosquillas. Al fin la bajó de sus brazos, ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones que había y Rey notó a Ben algo callado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, sólo recordaba por todo lo que hemos pasado 

\- Ni me lo digas, pasamos de ser enemigos a enamorarnos y terminamos casándonos. - ambos rieron al recordarlo.

\- Aún no puedo creer que eligieras Takodana para nuestra boda. - se acostó en las piernas de Rey.

\- Creí que era una buena opción, fue el primer planeta que visité luego de por fin salir de Jakku, además ahí fue donde nos conocimos. - acarició el cabello largo y negro de Ben.

\- Tienes razón, ahí me enamoré de ti.

\- Sí claro, y por eso me dormiste con la fuerza y me llevaste en brazos. Pero bueno, ahora estamos juntos y nunca volveremos a estar solos.

\- Nunca te dejaré, nunca volverás a estar sola. Lo prometo.

Se levantó un poco para atrapar los labios de Rey en un beso que duro hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Tú tampoco lo estarás - susurró ella.

\- Y ahora soy completamente feliz porque estoy en mi hogar.

\- Sí, es un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo. - suspiró Rey.

-No hablaba de la casa, sino de ti. - Rey sonrió ampliamente a lo dicho por él.

\- Ben - susurró.

\- Tú eres mi hogar, me has enseñado a ser mejor persona, tuviste fe en mi cuando yo ya no la tenía. Ahora miranos, me has acompañado en mi exilio cuando tú no deberías estar así, deberías ir con tus amigos pero aquí estás.

\- Tú también eres mi hogar, mi familia y te acompañaría a donde sea. Soy la persona más feliz cuando estoy a tu lado y eso jamás va a cambiar.

\- Eres tan buena, fui un tonto al creer que te unirías a mí en el lado oscuro.

\- Tú no pertenecías ahí Ben - le dio un beso en la frente - somos un balance, una díada. Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ella meditaba mientras Ben se quedaba dormido. Luego de meditar, Rey se dio cuenta que él estaba completamente dormido y no lo culpaba, puesto que él piloteó todo el viaje de regreso a casa. Sabía que no podía cargarlo, era un hombre grande y necesitaría usar la fuerza para poder hacerlo, pero en ese momento estaba algo exhausta, así que con cuidado se levantó del sofá y fue a la habitación en busca de una cobija, luego de encontrar la cobija perfecta salió y fue donde Ben dormía plácidamente, la colocó en su enorme cuerpo para después darle un beso en la sien. Ben se movió un poco ante el tacto de los labios de ella en su sien y atrapó sus piernas entre sus brazos, Rey por poco y pierde el equilibrio ante aquella acción pero logró equilibrarse nuevamente.

\- _Ben, no vuelvas a hacer eso, por poco y me caigo_ \- susurró casi para si misma ya que no quería despertarlo completamente.

Lo miró por varios segundos mientras seguían en la misma posición. Nunca se cansaría de verlo. 

\- _Es tan lindo. Sobretodo cuando duerme_ \- volvió a susurrar.

\- Rey, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos y tus susurros no son tan bajos como piensas - habló Ben medio dormido.

\- Lo siento - contestó apenada.

Ben la atrajo más hacia él y Rey no se quejó.

\- Quédate conmigo.

\- Necesito ir a la cocina, tengo hambre.

\- Por favor - abrió un poco los ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados.

Rey no pudo decirle que no y se sentó en el sillón de nuevo haciendo que Ben volviera a tener su cabeza encima de sus piernas.

\- Gracias - Ben susurró.

\- Ya duérmete - él rió ante lo dicho por Rey.

\- Te amo.

-Lo sé, Ben.

Ella le dio un beso y más pronto de lo que pensó, ambos se quedaron dormidos. 


	2. Conducir

Ben conducía el Halcón y Rey era su copiloto, ambos estaban felices de ir a a Naboo junto con sus pequeños hijos.

\- Nunca he ido a Naboo, ¿es bonito?

\- Te encantará, es un lugar precioso y muy diferente a Jakku - Ben tomó la mano de Rey y la besó.

* * *

Faltaba poco para llegar y Rey estaba muy emocionada, por fin conocería ese hermoso lugar, pero a la vez estaba algo aterrada ya que aquel planeta era el lugar natal de su abuelo, aquel hombre vil y despiadado que le había arrebatado a su familia.

Fue a donde estaban los pequeños Anakin y Leia, eran unos bebés preciosos y Rey nunca podía dejar de mirarlos ya que creía que eran lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Ben puso el piloto automático y fue a donde estaba su esposa con los mellizos. Ella estaba cargando a Anakin quien había comenzado a llorar y esperaba que Leia no lo hiciera también así que con una seña le dijo a Ben que cargará a la pequeña Leia, hizo caso y la cargó en sus brazos acurrucandola.

La nave dio la señal de que ya estaban en órbita, Ben fue hacia la cabina con Leia en brazos y la sentó en su regazo mientras aterrizaba en aquella gran casa ubicada en la región de los lagos, que un día perteneció a su abuela Padmé. Fue a donde Rey y agarró a Anakin para que Rey saliera a conocer aquel bello lugar.   
Ella salió lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con aquella bella casa, sonrió ante el paisaje y sintió la brisa del lugar, su rostro mostraba una expresión parecida a cuando conoció Takodana. Entró a la casa y vio que había otra puerta que daba hacia la entrada del otro lado, donde se podía apreciar de mejor manera el lago ya que ellos habían aterrizado en la parte de atrás de la casa. Llegó al barandal y tuvo una rápida visión de sucesos del pasado entre los abuelos de Ben, se sentía muy feliz en ese lugar, se sentía en casa. Ben llegó a ella y vio que estaba solo.

\- ¿Y los niños?

\- Los dejé dormidos en el sofá que había por ahí, duermen mucho y muy fácilmente - dijo eso último en tono de broma.

Rey rió un poco y Ben se acercó más a ella.

\- Supongo que te gusta el lugar.

-Me encanta. Es perfecto. - contestó con tono de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Ben sonrió ante lo dicho por la castaña, se acercó a su rostro y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, unos sollozos los separaron. Ambos se miraron y entraron a la casa a ver que era lo que necesitaban sus hijos.

Estaban con los bebés explorando la casa, vieron los cuartos, la sala de estar, la cocina, todo. Limpiaron lo más que pudieron ya que había sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo. Usaron una sola habitación para los cuatro ya que Rey no quería estar tan separada de sus pequeños, ella quería estar siempre para ellos, quería ser la madre que ella alguna vez necesitó y que le fue arrebatada por aquel monstruo, su abuelo. Al pensar en aquel hombre sintió un escalofríos y Ben lo sintió.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?

\- Ben, este planeta no sólo fue el lugar natal de tu abuela, si no también de mi abuelo - lo último lo dijo con despecho.

\- Lo sé - se acercó a ella y me dio un beso en la frente.

\- Si alguien se llegara a enterar de mi verdadero apellido, me odiaran.

\- No digas eso Rey. Eso no pasará, nunca lo permitiría.

\- Ni siquiera mis amigos lo saben, tengo miedo de su reacción, me odiarían y jamás me volverían a hablar o peor... Me juzgarían e incluso me encarcelarían.

\- Hey! Tranquila, jamás te harían algo así, aún si eres una Palpatine, son tus amigos y no creo que sean capaces de eso.

\- Perdón, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, los he engañado por mucho tiempo y en algún momento se tendrán que enterar...

\- Pero por ahora disfruta de aquí y se feliz como hace rato que llegamos, no dejes que malos pensamientos arruinen tu buen humor.

Ambos sonrieron, Ben fue a la nave a traer la comida que habían llevado mientras Rey se quedaba a cuidar de los pequeños. Luego, fueron a la cocina y prepararon la comida ya que Rey estaba muriendo de hambre y amaba lo que Ben cocinaba. Después de comer fueron afuera a ver el atardecer de Naboo, Rey estaba asombrada de nuevo al ver como se veía el lago con el reflejo del atardecer, amaba el agua y esperaba pronto aprender a nadar con ayuda de su amado esposo. 

Anakin y Leia estaban adentro, Rey y Ben entraron un momento a la casa por ellos, los pusieron en una especie de rebozo y volvieron a salir a ver el atardecer. Se sentían tranquilos y mas por el hecho de que los pequeños estaban dormidos y esperaban que siguieran así por un largo rato. Ambos se miraron por largos segundos, en silencio y sin acercarse tanto ya que creían que podían aplastar a los niños.

\- _Te amo, Rey_ \- susurró Ben.

\- Y yo a ti, soy la mujer mas afortunada. Te tengo a ti y a estos adorables bebés como mi familia, no podría pedir nada mejor. - Ben sonrió ante lo dicho por ella.

Con una mano, Ben sostuvo a Leia y la otra la apoyó en la mejilla de Rey.

\- Yo soy el afortunado, me diste una oportunidad y ahora tengo una familia de nuevo, no cometeré los errores de mi familia y siempre estaré para ti y para nuestros hijos.

\- Sé que lo harás, Ben. 

Rey sintió como lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, sin embargo, no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad, felicidad de saber que por fin tenía una familia y que Ben estaba ahí, junto a ella. Volteó de nuevo a ver el lago y tomó la mano de Ben, él amaba que hiciera eso y entró la nostalgia de cuando quiso que tomara su mano la primera vez, también de cuando por fin la tomó en Exegol, se había sentido al fin completo y sentía alegría de saber que luego de eso volvió a ser feliz. Ambos vieron el lago y quedaron en un profundo silencio hasta que el cielo oscureció por completo. 


	3. Reunir

Ben fue hacia donde estaba Rey platicando con Rose. Estaba nervioso pero reunió el valor necesario para hablar con ella. 

\- Rey, ¿puedo hablar contigo, a solas? 

\- Claro. 

Se despidió de Rose y fueron a un lugar más privado, donde Ben tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle.

* * *

Llegaron a una sala de reuniones, pero Ben creyó que no era un lugar apropiado para eso, así que mejor salieron de ahí. Él la llevó mejor al Halcón Milenario, donde ambos se sentían en paz y vaya que amaban esa nave, entraron y quedaron en silencio por varios segundos. Ben no sabía como iniciar, era algo importante para él y quería encontrar las palabras perfectas para eso, mientras Rey estaba preguntándose el porque Ben se veía tan nervioso. Luego de tanto pensar y dar vueltas en su mente al asunto, supo que decir y por fin habló.

\- Rey, no sé como explicar lo que siento por ti, hemos sido novios por varios meses y me he dado cuenta que soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerte en mi vida, cada día me ayudas a ser mejor persona y aunque al principio fue algo difícil para ambos el que yo estuviera aquí, me protegiste y defendiste de la resistencia cuando llegué junto a ti. No fui una buena persona en el pasado, pero con el tiempo que llevo aquí he cambiado y he mejorado como persona gracias a ti.

\- Oh, Ben. Eres tan dulce - respondió ella y acarició la mejilla de Ben. - No es sólo por mí, haz hecho un buen trabajo por ti mismo y te vas superando día con día. Sé que al principio Finn y Poe no estaban de acuerdo en que estuvieras aquí y mucho menos a mi lado, pero con el tiempo entendieron que volviste a ser Ben y que Kylo Ren había muerto. Ahora dime que es lo que sucede, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? - dicho eso, comenzó a reír por la cara de él.

\- Pues... Yo quería... Preguntarte...

Rey pudo ver como las orejas de Ben comenzaban a tornarse rojas al igual que sus mejillas y ella siguió riendo un poco debido a eso.

-Te escucho, prosigue - hizo un ademán.

\- Yo... - Ben no sabía que decir, lo había practicado antes, pero ahora lo había olvidado todo.

 _"piensa Ben, recuerda lo que planeaste. No te pongas nervioso, ella te ama y te dirá que sí. Di lo que provenga de tu corazón, sigue hablando como al principio"_ \- se dijo para si mismo

\- Rey. Te amo, siempre lo haré y no puedo imaginar mí vida sin ti, soy feliz cada segundo que paso a tu lado y me gustaría seguir así. Eres mi hogar, mi amor, mi luz, mi otra mitad, todo... Y no importa lo que pasé, siempre te amaré. Así que... - dicho eso, se incó y de su mano apareció entre sus dedos un anillo hecho por él con un cristal Kyber color morado - ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? - preguntó muy nervioso.

Rey se quedó en shock ante eso, Ben estaba muy nervioso y sentía que el anillo se le caía pero no solo se sentía así por eso, ella no respondía y a él se le estaba haciendo una eternidad, por un momento creyó que ella lo iba a rechazar. Ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad, no podía creer que la persona que más amaba le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y no sabía que decir, estaba muda y con una gran expresión de sorpresa.

\- Si no quieres casarte conmigo lo entenderé - dijo Ben aún incado y algo decepcionado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? - Al fin Rey reaccionó. - ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Ben! ¡Te amo! - sonrió como nunca antes. - ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!

Ben se levantó para luego besarla, la cargo y dieron varias vueltas en el mismo eje mientras reían. La bajó y se miraron, ambos estaban más que felices y no podían esperar para decirles a todos que estaban comprometidos.

\- ¿Crees que es una buena idea contarles la noticia ahorita? ¿Podríamos esperar y disfrutar un poco de nuestro secreto?

\- Tal vez tengas razón, quien sabe como lo vayan a tomar. - ambos rieron.

-Tus amigos son buenas personas, puede que reaccionen de buena manera.

\- Ben, ellos también son tus amigos ahora.

\- Rose lo es, Poe más o menos y con Finn es una relación más neutral, no somos amigos pero tampoco nos llevamos mal.

\- Pero es un avance y cuando nos casemos, tendrás qué convivir mucho más con ellos.

Ben hizo un gesto de desagrado que hizo reír a Rey.

\- No hagas ese gesto, tienes que aprender a socializar más. - lo regañó.

\- Está bien - rodó los ojos - lo haré por ti, para que estés feliz, ¿está bien?

\- Perfecto - sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se quedaron un rato más en el Halcón pensando en como darían la noticia a todos su amigos.

\- También le daremos la noticia a Chewie y a Lando, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que sí, son mis tíos y sé que estarán muy felices con la noticia.

\- ¿Cuando regresan de su viaje?

\- Mañana por la tarde.

\- Entonces haremos una cena sorpresa y ahí daremos la noticia.

-Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se besaron, luego cargó a Rey y corrió por todo el Halcón hasta salir por la rampa conteniéndose de gritar que aquella bella mujer pronto sería su esposa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creí que no iba a poder terminar de ampliar el microfic, pero lo logre!! jajaja   
> Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
